


Gekko's Envy

by NomiDarklighter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gekko - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: My second short story which is based on the tv show The Mandalorian.
Kudos: 11





	Gekko's Envy

He looked up from his drink when the Mandalorian entered the cantina. The man really knew how to make an entrance. This wasn’t the Mando Gekko was used to see. Instead of the ragtag armor the bounty hunter wore now an armor made of Beskar. A rare sort of steel the Mandalorians used for their armors before the Purge. Hard to get nowadays and now Mando was sporting a whole set of armor made of the costly material. Gekko snorted as Greef Karga greeted the man loudly mentioning that the other bounty hunters will hate him. Oh, he was so right. Gekko followed the Mandalorian with his eyes as he walked over to Karga and sat down opposite of the broker. They weren’t speaking this loud as he would have been able to eavesdrop on them but he saw Karga showing the Mandalorian two Beskar bars. The percentage he received for his effort to hire the bounty hunter.

But the Mando wasn’t the only one being hired to find the quarry. Gekko touched the tracking fob in his pocket he still had. He was sent too, but wasn’t as lucky as his rival. He looked up from his drink again when he heard the Mando asking what might happen to the delivered quarry. This was clearly against the guild’s code and wasn’t well received by Karga. Shortly after Gekko saw the Mandalorian leave the cantina and the hapless bounty hunter was pretty sure that the man would leave the planet to hunt down the Mon Cal who was showed by the puck the broker had handed him over. Gekko downed his drink and ordered a new one pondering over his bad luck and if he should ask the broker for another job.  
But it never happened since after a while his tracking fob went off. He saw to his surprise how many of his fellow bounty hunters were really engaged in the hunt for the quarry the Mando was able to obtain since their tracking fobs also went off. Karga got a call and shortly after they headed out to intercept the rogue bounty hunter.

They positioned themselves near the Mando’s ship and were waiting patiently for him to show up. Gekko stood near Karga itching to take action.  
When the Mandalorian arrived finally carrying the quarry Greef Karga demanded to lay the bundle down. The Mando refused and the skirmish begun. At first the man took out many of the attacking bounty hunters and managed to enter a hover sledge. Forcing the droid who was assigned to the sledge to start the engine and to drive toward the ships landing pad he almost broke through the blockade. Almost, then Gekko saw how Karga took aim and destroyed the droid. The Mando was trapped. All of the remaining bounty hunters were advancing on him pretty sure that it was over for the man who broke the code.  
But then the tide was turning. Out of nowhere came Mandalorians flying with blazing blasters to the rescue. They were everywhere; highly maneuverable because of their jetpacks. The bounty hunters were unable to withstand the onslaught and the Mando escaped to his ship.  
It was over and it would take a while until they would recover from what happened.

Gekko was lucky to be among the few survivors of the shoot out. He looked up to the sky where the Razor Crest was heading toward the orbit. He smiled behind his breathing masked.  
The Mandalorian wasn’t the hunter any longer but the prey. And the day would come when Gekko would claim the bounty on the ex-bounty hunters head.


End file.
